Ring Twice
by carolindreamland
Summary: She didn't know why they did this. It just started and became some sort of unspoken ritual. Whenever she was having a bad day, whenever she needed him, she would call, let it ring twice, then hang up. And he would come. Rated M, but maybe could pass as T.


**A/N: **I was going through some old stuff and found this. Next thing I know I'm here, finishing it instead of doing my Biology homework. It's not as good as thought it could be, because I find that I've completely lost my inspiration to write fics for House. But anywas, here's what came out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House, MD or any of it's caracters, and the song is Bob Dylan's Abandoned Love.

_"One more time at midnight, near the wall  
Take off your heavy make-up and your shawl.  
Won't you descend from the throne, from where you sit?  
Let me feel your love one more time before I abandon it."_

_Chase_

"What?" He yelled over the loud music. "I can't hear you"

"I asked" The blonde in front of him said. "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh" They were dancing among hundreds of other people. He was definitely not a good dancer, and normally, he'd feel really uncomfortable with this kind of situation, but not today.

Today was a bad day. And he just wanted to get wasted.

"I'm a doctor" He decided to answer honestly.

"Yeah, right" She laughed and got closer to him. "No… Seriously, what do you do?"

"I am serious" He eyed her head to toe. She was incredibly thin and her fake blonde hair fell to her shoulders and moved along with her. He didn't know the color of her eyes.

She was dunk and oblivious to the fact that he didn't even bother to ask her name. And normally, he would never take advantage of someone like this.

But tonight? Tonight he didn't care.

Until he felt the phone vibrating in his pocket.

He picked it up, but it was too late. Whoever had called had hung up already. And, before looking at his missing calls list, he already knew who it was.

"Sorry, I gotta go" He said to the girl, who was now concentrated on biting his earlobe.

"What?" She asked, moving down to his neck. "Is it some kind of medical emergency?" She laughed.

"Something like that" He pushed her away, and headed to the nearest door.

_Cameron_

She thought about it. And thought about it. And thought about it again.

But her decision had already been made as she picked up the phone. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 2:17 a.m.

And then she pressed number 3 on speed dialer.

She let it ring once, then twice, before she hung up.

Then her eyes were fixed at the door, waiting. Just waiting.

She didn't know why they did this. It just started and became some sort of unspoken ritual. Whenever she was having a bad day, whenever she needed him, she would call, let it ring twice, then hang up.

And he would come.

Because, in a way, he was just as broken as her.

She still hadn't moved when the doorbell rang.

_Chase_

When it came to this, he was powerless.

He couldn't say no to her. He couldn't just _not _go. He had to. It wasn't desire. It was desperation.

And he would always end up in his car, wondering why they couldn't just stop. It was inevitably painful in the end.

But she was more beautiful when she was broken. The way her body moved when they were together, the way she shivered when he kissed her neck, and how she seemed to drain his every forces with one phone call.

At first, he would hesitate. He would try to stop, even think about not showing up.

Except, he couldn't help it. He was drawn to her.

And he would always end up at her doorstep, ringing the damn doorbell.

Because, when it came to this, when it came to her, he was powerless.

_Cameron_

As soon as the door opened, her mouth was on his. It was better like this, it was better if they didn't talk.

He hesitated a little before kissing her back, hard. She lowered her hands to his pants and started undoing his belt. He closed the door behind them and started kissing her neck.

By the time they had finally reached the stairs, she was almost completely naked. They got to the bedroom when he was undoing her bra. She moaned softly as he kissed her neck, moving down to her breasts.

They fell onto the bed, and they both groaned in pleasure as he thrust into her, hoping to wash all the pain away.

_Chase_

He felt her breathing slow down, as he listened to her heart beat, his arms wrapped around her, holding her as close to him as possible.

He took a deep breath, trying to take it all in. How soft her skin was, how good she smelled and how it felt as her hair brushed the side of his neck. He held her tightly and tried to memorize it all, because he knew that, pretty soon, he'd have to live.

But he couldn't seem to let her go.

"Allison?" He called. "Allison?"

When there was no response, he knew she was already asleep. He ran his finger down her naked arm before whispering in her ear. "You're beautiful"

There was still no sign that she could hear him, so he whispered again.

"I love you"

_Cameron_

"You're beautiful" She heard him say, and opened her eyes a little. But she couldn't move. Because if she moved, he'd know she was awake and he'd stop and get up and leave, and he wouldn't say it, and she wanted him to say it, she needed to hear it.

So she waited, lying still in his arms.

"I love you"

There. It was right there. That was what she'd been waiting the whole night for. The way he said it, so softly, but like he was so sure at the same time, sent shivers down her spine. The way he said it, it made her feel… safe.

And while she let a small tear roll down her face ( carefully so he wouldn't notice), Allison Cameron wished she could pretend to be asleep forever.

_"I've given up the game, I've got to leave, _  
_The pot of gold is only make-believe. _  
_The treasure can't be found by men who search _  
_Whose gods are dead and whose queens are in the church."_

**The End**

_Make one smile: leave a review =)_


End file.
